


Come Back to Bed

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams are memories locked inside our subconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote at three in the morning. My first attempt at second person POV. Not quite sure how well it came out. I've been doing third person POV for over a year. Not an easy change. Anyway, for the lovely Synnesai.

_The metallic smell of blood fills your nose, mixing with the scent of fresh rain. Rain drops roll down your upturned face to trail down your neck. Candy red eyes turn back to the battle field, watching fires burn in the distance. Bodies litter the open field, limbs torn and scattered about like broken dolls._

_You can feel your own blood rolling down your arms, mixing like a sadistic rainbow with the blood already pooled at your feet. You can hear shouts in the distance, followed by the sight of more soldiers going to die back lit by firelight._

_A large shadow looms over you, engulfing your own gray twin. Fear makes you shiver but with a hint of some emotion you would rather not name. Not now. Not with comrades and enemies falling like dominoes in the distance. Not with your own mutant blood dripping from your claws._

_You turn your head, eyes as red as your blood looking past the hood of your cloak to meet eyes the color of purple..._

You wake with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. Your claws twist in the sheets, heart hammering in your chest. Sweat slides down your bare back and chest, making you shiver in the cool of the bedroom.

 

You swing your legs out of bed, stumbling blindly to the bathroom. The harsh light of the room makes you squint as you move to the sink. You turn on the water, splashing your face as your heart rate slows.

 

Eyes already shot through with candy red blink back at you from the mirror. Dark hair disheveled from sleep and earlier sex frames an almost too thin face. You've never been good at gaining weight, though Gamzee is thinner than you. A picture flashes in your mind, an overlay of someone else in the mirror.

 

Eyes the same mutant color as yours stare back at you, your shaggy hair covered with the hood of a cloak. It feels real, too real.

 

You squeeze your eyes shut, but the picture stays in your mind. You can almost hear the battle cries, smell the blood. You can almost feel large arms wrapping around you. A body pressing against yours, dwarfing your own small size...

 

The feel of a chin dropping lazily on top of your head drags you back to reality. You blink open confused eyes to stare at Gamzee's in the mirror. The larger troll stares back at you, face clean of his normal makeup. Knowing eyes meet yours and his arms tighten around your middle.

 

"Dreams again?" His voice is husky with sleep and you nod, throat tight with memories that are- but aren't- your own. He pulls you closer in response. He tucks you in against his chest, wrapping his body around yours.

 

"I have them, too," he tells you and you nod again. You know. You've had that talk. Dreams so real they could be memories. Dreams of a relationship so achingly real that it makes your chest tight.

 

"Come back to bed," Gamzee husks into your hair. You let him tug you out of the bathroom, flicking the light off as he goes. Within moments, your back in the warmth of your bed, tucked against Gamzee's chest.


End file.
